Jamie O'Flaghan
An actor who is married to Ameila O'Flaghan who had been estranged to him due to the role he was taking. Early Life Born in Ireland, he always wanted to be famous and actor no matter the cost as he was willing to give up his morals and everything to achieve it. He started out being a model and ended up getting married to Ameila and the couple had two children Jorge O'Flaghan and Julie O'Flaghan. He managed to make it as an actor but began to get roles more and more amoral and he got deeper and deeper into his roles which involves a lot of sex. So much so his wife has had enough and left him. Jamie claimed his was doing this for his family but such roles were tearing the family apart as he was becoming more and more like the characters he was playing having no problem what it will cause his family. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 15 He comes to Grasmere Valley to continue his acting career after his wife has left him however over time he realises how much depraved he has become. The Tales of Grasmere Valley at Christmas 6 He is among those goes to Ze Pub just before Christmas looking to celebrate with the excess drinking with Josh Happy, leading the way and buying everyone multiple rounds of drinks. They soon see the Zoo animals which were released from the London Zoo outside the pub and end up being among them and being chased by them. Jamie is noted to be among those with Drunk Patrick vomiting in the streets for excessive drinking Myles Hyesmith among those there ends up leading everyone with a plan to get the animals back by running all the way to London Zoo without notifying any of the others in the stampede with the animals all following behind and they end up back at the Zoo in their cages. They all enjoy Christmas morning at the Zoo with Ryan Carey giving an impromtu gospel sermon while the TV cameras catching the event captures it and they celebrate the true meaning of Christmas. Volume 17 Jamie is guest staring and helping picking the lotto numbers with Ferne May the presenter. On this occasion it seemed 62 Million people had the same numbers which won the £62 Million jackpot and soon everyone as a result who won had o split the amount which turned out to £1. The Devon Show Season 5 Episode 5 You Don’t Have to Take Your Clothes Off Nanny Prescot and the gang soon get wind from Daisy at the hairdressers that Martha Morrison's son the emergent Stephen Morrison and the actor Jamie O’Flaghan are appearing in the immoral, pornographic mainstream film 100 Shades is Better than 50 2 which the first film in the series stared her another son of hers Ryan Morrison was in before. Wanting the warn the pair in particular Jamie, shocked to find that filming was happening in Grasmere Valley they invade Jamie’s dressing room to plead with him. Billy Santiamo who himself was before he became a Christian starred in porn pleads along with Nanny Prescot , Devon and later the others once they find the dressing room to flee from the production. Jamie whose wife has separated from him, claims he is doing this for his children and that no one should judge him. Nanny Prescot pleads him not to take that excuse to indulge in such things and Billy warns of the slippery slope but Jamie doesn’t care and he continues on with the shoot much to the others despair. They are soon eventually kicked out by the security guard Dominic on orders of the author of a book which the film is loosely based on by Anna Bice and the notorious Porn director and killer Linda Busco. Season 7 Episode 15 The Backsliding of Devon? Devon while thinking about whether to recant his fame in order to succeed in fame, he sees Jamie with his wife Ameila. The couple have finally reunited after he had been a lewd actor for a number of years and the couple forgive each other with Jamie promising to never go down that road in acting again as he wants to start a new fresh life with his wife and children. Episode 16 The End of Devon Jamie and Ameila are among those at the hospital when Nanny Prescot had a heart attack of which she ends up making a full recovery. He is also seen among the many singing at the wedding of Billy Santiamo and Laura Bright for the finale of the show.